The inventive concept relates to a method and system controlling the operation of a constituent memory device. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a method and system adaptively controlling a page open time for a memory device.
In general, a memory device accesses stored data using an address that indicates one or more memory cells in a memory cells array arranged in a matrix of row and columns. The address is in effect a composite formed by a row address and a column address. Memory cells associated with (i.e., activated by) a particular row address are commonly referred to as “a page”, and the memory cell array within a memory device may be accessed as a collection of pages.
As demands for higher data access speed and lower power consumption drive the development of contemporary memory devices, the development of a technology to effectively control the length of time a particular page is “open” (i.e., is activated) has become increasingly important.